Torch Run
Torch Run is the third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 10/31/2014. Story Ian, Elise and Conway are standing at the edge of Oak’s ranch, Professor Oak seeing them off. Oak: The time for the Pokémon League is finally here. Honestly, I’ll miss having you around. You’re a good helper, Ian. Ian: Caring for Pokémon is part of being a trainer. Conway: With all the care and work you’ve been doing, you and your Pokémon are closer than ever. I think you’re ready. Oak: Have a safe journey, and good luck. Ian nods, as he walks off. Sandslash, Elise and Conway follow. Togepi: Togepriiiii! End Scene The group travels, as they approach a large crowd, a fanfare for an event. Elise: What’s going on? Conway: Most likely the Torch Run. Elise: Torch Run? Ian and Sandslash make their way through the crowd, seeing the road. A torch bearer is running, a caravan truck behind him. Elise and Conway join him. Conway: The torch run is a symbolic event to the start of the Pokémon League tournament. All of them start with the torch lighting the League fire, which burns for the duration of the competition. This particular flame comes from the legendary Pokémon Moltres. Elise: Wow. I never knew that there was such a sentimental value to the league. Hey, Ian! Ian and Sandslash run onto the road, running next to the torch runner. Torch Runner: Hey! What are you?! Ian: You mind if I run the torch too? (He smiles.) It looks fun. Jenny: Hey! Stop! The group stops, as Officer Jenny comes off the caravan. Jenny: Only authorized trainers of the Pokémon League can carry the torch. Ian: I am competing in it, and would very much like to participate in this. Jenny: We don’t let just anyone carry the torch. Voice: Oh, Officer, I think we can bend the rules. They turn, Elise and Conway joining them. Mr. Goodshow appears on top of the caravan. Goodshow: What’s your name boy? Ian: Ian. Goodshow: Well, I am Mr. Goodshow, in charge of the ceremonies of the Pokémon League. You’ve got spunk, kid, and I like it. I think we could allow for you to run, don’t you agree, Officer? Jenny: (Sighing) Of course, Mr. Goodshow. End Scene Ian has removed his jacket, revealing his undershirt. Bearing the torch, he takes his run down the path, Sandslash at his side. Elise and Conway join Mr. Goodshow on top of the caravan. Goodshow: That boy is interesting. He emits a strong presence, and seems to deeply care for Pokémon. Conway: Yeah. He’s very strong, but it’s not from lack of work. He spent the last two weeks training and preparing, barely taking a break. And when not training, he plays with his Pokémon, strengthening the bond he shares with them. He is a strong trainer, and it’s quite a struggle to keep up with him. Elise: (Perking up to this) Keep up? Elise flashes back, to the scene where she begged Ian to take her with him. Ian turns and walks away. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Elise: (To herself) Is that what he meant? Conway: Huh? Elise: All this time, I’ve expected Ian to train me, and I learned much from just watching him. But he doesn’t wait for anyone. He does things at his own pace. I’ve fallen so much behind him. (She cheers up.) But I won’t be again. Mr. Goodshow, can I run the torch next? Goodshow: Of course, if that’s what you want. The scene changes to Elise taking the torch from Ian, who nods in approval. Elise smiles, as she takes off with the torch, Togepi on her shoulder. Togepi: Toge, toge! End Scene The stadium cheers, as the opening ceremonies commence. The trainers participating in the tournament stand down on the field, on either sides of a path leading up to the main torch. Ian looks around, spotting Gary nearby. Ian: We won’t lose this time. Sandslash: Slash. The torch runner comes down the path, the crowd cheering. He makes it to the main torch, lighting it ablaze. The crowd goes wild, as Mr. Goodshow gets on a microphone. Goodshow: Ladies and gentlemen! I now announce that the 200th Indigo League tournament has begun! Main Events * The Indigo League has begun. * Elise realizes what she needs to do to "keep up" with Ian. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Torch Runner * Officer Jenny * Mr. Goodshow Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) Trivia * This is the shortest episode so far, as well as one of the few without a Pokémon battle. Dioga beta Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto League Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian